bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Giselle Gewelle
is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Z" - "The Zombie". Appearance Giselle has blue eyes and long, black hair extending down to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, page 1 Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and black leggings.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 8 She wears a small white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, on the side of her head.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 10 Personality Even in dangerous situations, she almost always has a happy or goofy expression on her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 12 & 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 582, page 5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 583, pages 4, 6, & 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 584, page 8 Giselle has an antagonistic relationship with Candice Catnipp; she claims Candice likes to have "fun" with her subordinates, and frequently mocks her power and temperament.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, page 2''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 582, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 583, page 6 However, she is willing to help Candice when requested.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 8-9 In battle, Giselle is very cruel, using The Zombie to force several Shinigami to kill themselves while they retained awareness of their actions and begged her to stop.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, page 15 She has no qualms with using her unique powers to turn the bodies of her fallen friends and comrades into weapons to fight with.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 16-17 Giselle frequently uses reverse psychology to trick opponents into attacking her and triggering her special ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 12-14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 588, pages 14-15 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Giselle, Liltotto, Meninas, and Candice enter her room, with Giselle saying Bambietta made a mess again. When Candice says they should do something about Bambietta killing attractive men when she is annoyed, Giselle notes Candice likes to "play" with her subordinates, prompting Candice to ask her if she wants to fight before being interrupted by Bambietta blasting a hole in the wall.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-10 Later, after the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more, the wings of Candice's Quincy: Vollständig emerge by themselves. Noting Candice can use Vollständig, Giselle states she will not activate her Vollständig because it tires her, prompting Candice to angrily say she does not wish to use hers either. When Meninas notes Bambietta is using her Vollständig, Giselle says this is scary and states Bambietta is the last person in the world who should use Vollständig before saying Bambietta's fight will end in one second.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 16-17 After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Giselle and the other three female Sternritter approach her. Giselle says that they'll take care of her and that they'd be sad if she would be gone.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, page 16 She and the others later confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki after he defeats Gremmy Thoumeaux.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, page 17 Giselle confronts several unseated Shinigami, whom she tells to aid Kenpachi instead of attacking her. However, when one of them slashes her across the chest, Giselle stands with a deep wound in her shoulder and points out how they have her blood splattered on them before revealing they are now under her control. Forcing the Shinigami to commit suicide, Giselle discusses how Kenpachi should die with Liltotto, Meninas, and Candice before being startled by an explosion in the air above them.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 12-17 As Giselle and the others feel the Reiatsu of the individual falling from the sky, they turn around and look above. She and the others watch as the individual smashes through a tower, leaving Giselle and the others dumbstruck and questioning how the individual went down with the tower, but are then surprised when Ichigo Kurosaki appears behind them.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 13-15 After Ichigo throws Candice into a building, Giselle, Liltotto, and Meninas attack him, but Ichigo dodges their attacks and throws them into buildings as well. Giselle wonders who Ichigo is, and is shocked when Liltotto notes he is a Special War Power. When an enraged Candice proclaims she will never forgive Ichigo for ruining her appearance, Giselle states she is scary.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 3-8 After Ichigo withstands Candice's Galvano Blast, Giselle summons her bow and prepares to fight him alongside the other Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 14-15 When Ichigo effortlessly repels the Heilig Pfeil of all four girls at once, resulting in a powerful explosion, Giselle crashes into Candice, followed by Meninas and Liltotto. After moving away to avoid Candice's subsequent blast of electricity, Giselle notes Ichigo is very strong before stating he should die. Upon noticing Candice has activated her Quincy: Vollständig, Giselle notes she does not like using it because it is too tiring. Candice explains that Yhwach will grant all of her wishes if she kills Ichigo, prompting Giselle to envision nothing as her wish.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 1-6 After Candice loses an arm to Ichigo's Getsuga Jūjishō, she has Giselle regenerate it with The Zombie after Giselle teases her. She is shocked when Candice is pierced by Burner Finger 1 before getting attacked in the same manner. After Pepe, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and the Unnamed Male Sternritter arrive, Giselle gets back to her feet and prepares to fight Ichigo 8-on-1.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 7-15 Soon afterward, Giselle watches as several more Shinigami confront the Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 15-17 After being blasted away by the explosion resulting from Yhwach, Uryū Ishida, and Jugram Haschwalth's departure, Giselle is confronted by Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame, the former of whom deduces that she is trying to provoke them into attacking her before theorizing her blood is dangerous. When Yumichika claims she is actually a man because she reeks of semen, an angered Giselle summons Bambietta's corpse and has her blast Yumichika and Ikkaku before proclaiming they will kill all of the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 14-17 Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Giselle primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 * is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 258 Enhanced Durability: Giselle possesses considerable durability. She withstood being thrown into a building by Ichigo Kurosaki with only minor injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 4-5 Enhanced Endurance: Giselle is a particularly enduring combatant, quickly getting to her feet after being pierced by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, page 14 : Anyone who has Giselle's blood splattered on them falls under her control, effectively becoming "corpses" and doing whatever Giselle orders them to do, such as commit suicide. This aspect of her ability does not work on fellow Quincy, unless they have already died.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, page 9 Once a Quincy has died, however, Giselle can summon their corpse at any time and remotely activate their abilities, such as when she had Bambietta's corpse blast Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 16-17 Additionally, Giselle can endure and heal herself of any fatal injuries which she may sustain in activating this power.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 13-15 :Healing: Giselle can use her power to heal her comrades by using the flesh of the deceased to replace their own. She can even replace a lost limb by removing a corresponding limb from a corpse.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 8-9 Spirit Weapon Reishi Heart Bow: Giselle uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container she keeps on the side of her belt. When Giselle clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The arms of the bow are shaped like linked bones. Giselle grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 9 * : Giselle can fire powerful Heilig Pfeil from her bow. The tips of her Heilig Pfeil are shaped like skulls.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, page 1 Quincy: Vollständig Giselle can perform Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 16 Trivia *Some of her fellow Sternritter address her as .Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 554, page 7 Battles & Events * Rise of Uryū Ishida * Sajin Komamura vs. Bambietta Basterbine * Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Gremmy Thoumeaux * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Candice Catnipp * The Gotei 13 vs. The Sternritter References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters